


The Baby

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [8]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied Teen Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Self-Indulgent, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, parabatai slash, pregnant will herondale, teen mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: The Heronstairs Mpreg drabble no one asked for----------Ship: Jem Carstairs/Will HerondaleFandom: The Infernal DevicesCharacters: Jem Carstairs and Will HerondaleWarnings: Fluff, MpregWord Count: 450Written: 2017
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Baby

**Will**

  
I was only sixteen and merely two months along when I found out, I was pregnant and there was no escaping it. I couldn't abort, that would hurt me too much. I was engaged to the love of my life, James Carstairs. I had to tell him, I just didn't know how. I couldn't believe I had conceived let alone have enough time to come up with a story or figure out a way to tell him. 

  
I carefully sat down on the bed. I had thrown away a pregnancy test from when I had to check for myself if the blood results were right, they couldn't possibly be right. I mean it was kind of improbable; I'm just a kid not fit to be a father, not quite yet. I got up and threw the results away. I couldn't bear too look at them.   
I curled up on my bed. A few hours later Jem wakes me up by roughly shaking me.

  
"Herondale?" He asks softly anger and hurt clear in his silver eyes.

  
"Yes, Carstairs?" I ask softly a little nervous about what I've done to upset my normally mild mannered fiancé. That's when I notice the pregnancy test in his hand. I'm sure he's noticed the morning sickness, the late nights and all the mood swings; he's a very observant person. 

  
"Were you ever going to tell me? Did you somewhere in your mind ever think to tell me? William Owen Herondale, I don't know how I can be with someone who thinks it's not important to tell me stuff like this. How could you not tell me and have me find out like this of all ways. How could you Herondale?" he was close to yelling at me. I almost started to cry but I fought the tears back.

  
"Y-yes. As soon as I formed a way to tell you that wouldn't sound like a lie. James I love you. I need you." I'm near tears as I beg him not to leave me.   
"I would never dream of leaving you Wǒ de ài." He always called me 'My love' in Chinese I like to believe simply because he knew I loved it.  
Will blushed lightly. So I called him my love in my native tongue, Welsh. "Fy nghariad, I don't want to imagine life without you." 

  
I pulled the slightly taller male in for a small passionate kiss. He blushed and lifted my shirt ever so slightly to kiss the slightly prominent baby bump.


End file.
